Hawkman (film)
Hawkman is a 2013 superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. It is the thirteenth installment in the DC Shared Film Universe and the fifth installment of Phase Two. It was directed by David S. Goyer and stars Chris Hemsworth, Emilia Clarke, Orlando Bloom, Danai Gurira, Donald Glover, and Robert Downey Jr.. A sequel, Hawkman 2, was released in 2016. The film was released on July 5, 2013 to gross $668 million on a $225 million budget. The film ran 143 minutes. The film also received mixed reviews. Synopsis After being murdered thousands of years ago by the immortal Hath-Set, Prince Khufu and his lover Chay-Ara's history is doomed to repeat itself. They are reincarnated into new bodies, before they find each other and remember their old lives, reuniting. However, Hath-Set finds them and kills them, and they reincarnated again into new bodies the next day. Plot Thousands of years ago in Egypt, Prince Khufu entered a forbidden relationship with Chay-Ara, who was in line to marry Priest Hath-Set. Khufu and Chay-Ara discover that the Pharaoh has found an alien spacecraft with a strong metal, which they name Nth metal. Hath-Set makes a special knife out of the Nth metal, which he kills Khufu and Chay-Ara with. However, due to the limitless possibilities of the Nth metal, the deaths of Khufu and Chay-Ara causes them to reincarnate throughout history, each time when they die, they are reincarnated into a new soul the next day, being born with no memories of their old selves. However, the couple's history is doomed to repeat itself. The two find each other, remember their old lives and marry. Then, Hath-Set, who has made himself immortal, finds them and kills them. In 1913, Khufu and Chay-Ara's reincarnated selves, William and Mary Stan, don their hawk armor, with wings and a mace. Hath-Set finds them and fights the couple. William and Mary put up a good fight, before Hath-Set takes out his Nth knife and stabs them both, leaving them to bleed out. The couple holds hands as they die. The next day, Carter Hall is born in Seattle, while Shiera Sanders is born in San Francisco. Thirty years later, in 1943, Carter is now a archaeologist and is studying ancient human life in Egypt. Shiera is now a journalist and flies to Egypt after a meteor was seen to have fallen in the country. Shiera investigates and meets Carter, whose misogynistic ways get in the way of Shiera's findings. However, the two work together and find the meteor, which is actually an alien spacecraft. When the two touch the ship they regain their memories of all of their lifetimes. Remembering each other, they kiss and reunite. In Metropolis, Hath-Set, going by the name Anton Hastor, is alerted through their connection that Carter and Shiera have regain their memories. Anton books a flight to Egypt. In the country, Carter and Shiera come to realize that their cycle is off in their reincarnation. In all the times before, they would meet each other and regain their memories once they kiss. This time, they only touched the ship. Carter realizes the ship is made of Nth metal, meaning this ship is connected to the one Ramesses II found. Shiera's friend and fellow journalist, Oliver Peyton, finds the couple and the ship. Shiera introduces Carter to Oliver as an "old friend". Shiera decides to return to San Francisco with Oliver. Carter decides to join them, after alerting his team of the ship. Once the three get into the air, Anton's jet flies past them and crashes into them. Carter and Shiera are saved by another ship that picks them up. Anton lands and finds only Oliver dead in the ship. Carter and Shiera meet Katar Hol and Shayera Hol. The Hols reveal themselves to be Thanagarian warriors and a married couple. Carter and Shiera learn that the Thanagarians created the Nth metal and used it to travel across the universe. However, thousands of Earth years ago, a pilot crash-landed on Earth, where the Egyptians found her ship and used it. Katar and Shayera flew to Earth to retrieve it in seperate ships, when Shayera crashed. Katar found her and picked her up, though Carter and Shiera found her ship. Carter and Shiera ask why they picked them up. Katar and Shayera tell them that before even Khufu and Chay-Ara's time, the Thanagarians sent Katar and Shayera's parents to Earth, where they each made new lives, including having kids which led to Khufu and Chay-Ara being born, hence why they have their names. Carter and Shiera are told they must inherit Katar and Shayera's parents' legacies, which were to protect the Earth from advanced threats, like Hath-Set. Hath-Set is revealed to be Vandal Savage, an immortal and the oldest living human being who the Thanagarians attempted to capture. Anton uses his power to find the Thanagarian ship where Carter, Shiera, Katar, and Shayera are on. Anton fights the four before Carter and Shiera manage to overpower him and destroy the Nth knife. Katar thought it was impossible to destroy Nth. However, Shayera realizes that Carter and Shiera have taken some of Anton's energy, making them now immortal, not reincarnated. Katar and Shayera tell them their mission is over and they are returning home. Carter and Shiera promise to help Earth in it's times of struggle. The four part ways as Carter and Shiera leave Egypt. They arrive in Metropolis to lead new lives. In a mid-credits scene, on Thanagar, Katar and Shayera return. They are greeted by the King, who gives them a new mission, protect the Mother Box. In a post-credits scene, in 2013, Carter and Shiera, looking the same, don two sets of armor, made of the remaining Nth metal, and each holding a mace. The two smile and kiss before flying away using their wings and fighting crime. Cast *Chris Hemsworth as Prince Khufu/William Stan/Carter Hall/Hawkman *Emilia Clarke as Chay-Ara/Mary Stan/Shiera Sanders/Hawkgirl *Orlando Bloom as Katar Hol *Danai Gurira as Shayera Hol *Donald Glover as Oliver Peyton *Robert Downey Jr. as Vandal Savage/Hath-Set/Anton Hastor Appearances Locations *Earth **Egypt ***Pi-Ramesses ***Cairo **United States of America ***San Francisco, California ***Seatte, Washington ***Metropolis *Thanagar Events *Murder of Prince Khufu and Chay-Ara *Murder of William and Mary Stan *Cairo Air Battle *Battle on the Thanagarian Warship Organizations